


Mero Maya

by evanelric



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Reversewatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanelric/pseuds/evanelric
Summary: Fromreversewatch: "hauntingspirit asked: Are there any specific kinks that either Genji and Zen have? :0"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beldam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beldam/gifts).



Genji normally likes things hard and dangerous and exciting, but sometimes he just walks into Zenyatta’s room and runs his fingertips over the planes of Zenyatta’s face, whispers at him _hey, babe_ , and presses kisses across the gleaming metal. Zenyatta doesn’t really need to breathe, but all the same his breath will catch when Genji calls him _my dear_ before pulling away Zenyatta’s robes to hear the whisper of silk over metal, unwrapping Zenyatta likes he’s a gift, because he is.

_Sweetheart_ , as Genji lays Zenyatta out beneath him with honeyed words and soft touches and lets Zenyatta become almost drunk on Genji’s affection and the tactile feedback of Genji’s skin moving over Zenyatta’s body. The metal is just slightly warm from the complex mechanisms keeping his body working, and Genji lets Zenyatta’s fingers play over his flesh, because that’s a sort of drunkenness for Zenyatta too. _Darling_ when Genji leans over Zenyatta with his hair unbound and trailing green and black across matte white and gleaming gold and silver, when Zenyatta runs his fingers across Genji’s cheek and back into his hair, carding through the strands so the tips brush again across his own chest as they fall.

_Beautiful_ , Genji will kiss into Zenyatta’s shoulder just before he sits up to straddle Zenyatta’s hips, already ready to just work his hips down onto Zenyatta’s length. When Genji rides him slow and sweet, letting the muscles of his body flex and tighten and shift like art for Zenyatta as he lifts one of Zenyatta’s hands to press kisses into his fingers. _Gorgeous,_ he sighs out as Zenyatta tenses under him, venting steam and arcing off the mattress in orgasm, and _koibito_ when Zenyatta’s hand wraps around Genji’s cock, providing the last bit of stimulation Genji needs to come as well.

In the morning, or maybe even a few hours, Genji will go back to being loud and abrasive and brutally blunt, but for now he’s content to curl into Zenyatta, clasping one of his hands in the hollow between their chests, as the other toys with a lock of his hair until he drifts into sleep and Zenyatta murmurs _mero maya_ into the darkness of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> terms of endearment from reversewatch
> 
> sleeping position also from reversewatch


End file.
